survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother RP
Big Brother RP is a Discord-based roleplaying ORG series centered around seasons of the reality game show Big Brother. Participants choose a character to roleplay as and enter seasons when sign-ups begin. Seasons are often hosted in-between Survivor RP ORGs, and the two series share a single community. It uses an RPG-lite stat system similar to that of Survivor RP. However, the general gameplay of Big Brother is very different from Survivor, and as such, this wiki does not cover Big Brother RP seasons in-depth. However, a list of the results of each season are given below. It includes the characters' placements and who played them. Many characters used in Big Brother have also appeared in Survivor seasons. In such cases, their Survivor character pages are linked. ''Big Brother: The Basics'' August 17-27, 2018 Hosted by Jay, Tanline and Hikki (after his elimination) 14th - Nagisa Kaworu (played by Hikki) 13th - Kyoka Jiro (played by TND) 12th - Trucy Wright (played by Courtney) 11th - Craig (played by Craig) The season was cancelled after an unauthorized game of Russian Roulette took place. The following died in or left the server because of the game: 10th - Yuto (played by Yuto) 9th - Jeanne d'Arc Alter (played by Kamina) 8th - Hajime Hinata (played by Jurai) 7th - Marii Buratei (played by Kabe) Those remaining in the season at the time of cancellation included: Andy Von De Oniyate (played by Yuno) Connor (played by Martin) Diana Cavendish (played by Asgore) Draluc (played by Squid) Jimmy Neutron (played by Insomni) Yuuki Mishima (played by Lucas) ''Big Brother: Back to Basics'' February 1-28, 2019 Hosted by Kriem (played by Squid) Pre-Jury: 16th - Panty (played by Elendil) 15th - Himeko Inaba (played by Adachi) 14th - Berkut (played by Ink) 13th - Cagliostro (played by Kamina) 12th - Zack Fair (played by Clo) 11th - Komi Shouko (played by Soleil) 10th - Deacon (played by Martin) Jury: 9th - Andy Von De Oniyate (played by Yuno) 8th - Neopolitan (played by Scoops) 7th - Boku (played by Phos) 6th - Australian Rick Sanchez (played by Craig) 5th - Eureka (played by Treat) 4th - Goro Majima (played by Ringabel) 3rd - Yuga Aoyama (played by Kabe) Finalists (4-3): 2nd - Chihiro Fujisaki (played by Courtney) 1st - Power (played by Hikki) ''Big Brother: Revenge of the Basics'' May 14 - June 17, 2019 Hosted by Zero III (played by Courtney, 5/14-5/24) and Monokuma (played by Yuno, 5/24-6/17) Note: Yuno gave up his spot in the game in order to host the season following Courtney's departure. An empty space was left on the memory wall and the 3rd place spot was not marked. This listing does not follow the memory wall. Pre-Jury: 16th - Emiya Alter (played by Jurai) 15th - King (played by Holo) 14th - Jason Voorhees (played by TND) 13th - Ryouko Otonashi (played by Yuno) 12th - Izaya Orihara (played by Izaya) 11th - Centorea Shianus (played by Kamina) Jury: 10th - Omiko Hakodate (played by Asgore) 9th - Kaito Momota (played by Treat) 8th - Seitaro Higuchi (played by Sonder) 7th - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (played by Lucas) 6th - Mugman (played by Insomni) 5th - Yan Qing (played by Ink) 4th - Buster Scruggs (played by Martin) 3rd - Ebisu (played by Squid) Finalists (5-3): 2nd - Tsubaki Kasugano (played by Jack) 1st - Misuzu Gundou (played by Ringabel) ''Big Brother: Kiwami'' July 19 - August 12, 2019 Hosted by Momiji Binbouda (played by Squid), Goro Majima (played by Ringabel), and Tae Yamada (played by Sonder) Pre-Jury: 20th - Okuyasu Nijimura (played by Soviet) 19th - Claptrap (played by Black) 18th - Otto Suwen (played by Kabe) 17th - Nozomu Itoshiki (played by Kamina) 16th - Theodore Sullivan (played by Martin) 15th - Android 17 (played by Adachi) 14th - Karl Pilkington (played by Insomni) Jury: 13th - Fyodor Dostoevsky (played by Asgore) 12th - Steve Austin (played by Bones) 11th - Gwen Poole (played by TND) 10th - Joshua Graham (played by Tsar) 9th - Therion (played by Clarent) 8th - Nick (played by Hikki) 7th - Godot (played by Jack) 6th - Lum (played by Yuno) 5th - Silvia (played by Ink) 4th - Nowi (played by Nowi) 3rd - Craig (played by Craig) Finalists (7-4): 2nd - C.C. (played by Elendil) 1st - Matt the Radar Technician (played by Aoko) Category:Survivor RP